


Всполохи

by persephone (lady_Godelle)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Love/Hate, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon, Translation Available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Godelle/pseuds/persephone
Summary: "Я никогда не просил тебя ни о чём. Глупо и странно просить о чём-то бога. Но если ты готов выслушать... Подари мне Сердце Далилы".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadWitchDelilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWitchDelilah/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Verve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513413) by [persephone (lady_Godelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Godelle/pseuds/persephone)



> Игровая основа: низкий хаос, Далила убита, Корво - добрый герцог.
> 
> Разбито на маленькие главки, потому что "я автор, я так вижу". Нажмите Entire Work для удобства.  
> Драббл на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4970406

      _— Я никогда не просил тебя ни о чём. Глупо и странно просить о чём-то бога. Но если ты готов выслушать… Подари мне Сердце Далилы._  
       _Чужой недоверчиво наклоняет голову. За чернотой его глаз скрываются неведомые эмоции. Слабая усмешка трогает губы. Он растворяется в темноте._

* * *

  
      Розовые лучи закатного солнца гуляют по волнам карнакской бухты. На верандах Большого дворца зажигаются первые фонари. Слышен звон пробки, вынимаемой из хрустального графина, и рубиновая жидкость наполняет бокал.  
      — Риверское инжирное? Полагаю, твои дела на сегодня уже закончены… Герцог?  
      Корво фокусирует взгляд на вещице на столе.  
      — Ты ведь и сама знаешь. Видишь, — с бокалом он устраивается в кресле. Лёгкий ветерок с моря ерошит темные волосы.  
      — В мире есть вещи поинтереснее, чем наблюдать за твоими аудиенциями, — отзывается Сердце. — Значит, этого ты хотел, править Серконосом? Стоило только попросить.  
      — Ни за что не поверю, что ты сместила бы Абеле.  
      — Поэтому ты предпочел меня убить…  
      — Иначе ты бы не успокоилась. Мы ни за что не стали бы друзьями в этом мире.  
      — …и запереть в глупой игрушке.  
      Корво не отвечает. Далила кажется раздражённой, но молчание её длится недолго.  
      — Так странно, что я по-прежнему всё вижу: этот закат, солнечные блики, играющие на волнах, солёные капли на камнях… Ветер нагоняет барашки. Как бы мне хотелось это нарисовать…  
      Корво переводит взгляд на незаконченную акварель на мольберте. Он начал рисовать вскоре после возвращения на Серконос. Чтобы порадовать её.  
      Далила фыркает.  
      — Тебе стоило взять пару уроков у Соколова. Хотя он ничего не смыслит в настоящей живописи.  
      Корво неотрывно смотрит на тень Далилы, возникшую у мольберта. Лучи струятся сквозь её призрачный силуэт. Слабый отголосок в реальном мире. Она критически осматривает рисунок и качает головой. Потом оборачивается — на какой-то момент Корво отчетливо видит её, каждую её черточку. Такая же, какой он её запомнил. Подойдя ближе, Далила останавливается рядом с ним, её тонкие пальцы скользят по его щеке, по-настоящему не касаясь и оставляя за собой лишь пронизывающий холодок Бездны.  
      Он никогда не говорит ей этого, но осмеливается порой признаться самому себе, как это мучительно больно — не чувствовать её прикосновения, не иметь возможности прикоснуться в ответ — и как бы ему этого хотелось. Но от неё не скрыть ни единой мысли.  
      Далила отворачивается; скрестив руки, смотрит на горизонт. Её голос, когда она вновь заговаривает, едва слышен:  
      — Расскажи мне, чем пахнет море сегодня.


	2. Chapter 2

      Корво до сих пор помнит её смерть — и клинок, вошедший в _настоящее_ сердце. Он до последнего _думал надеялся не был уверен_ , что его план удастся. Ждал, что в следующую секунду Далила снова выдернет меч и отшвырнет его прочь. Но широко распахнутые — неверящие — глаза уставились на рукоять в груди, затем — на него. Он знал, что должен был это сделать. Ради Эмили, ради Империи, ради самого себя.

      Но он не смог совсем её отпустить.


	3. Chapter 3

      Далила терпеливо ждёт его ответа. Она знает, о чём он думает, и уголки её губ слегка подрагивают. Ещё немного — и она с криком попросит его прекратить. Но Корво прерывается раньше. Тень Далилы медленно — очень медленно — исчезает, и Корво вновь смотрит на бухту.  
      — Море пахнет карамелью, — говорит он.  
      — Врёшь. С моря вечно несёт водорослями и тухлой рыбой.  
      — Ты путаешь море с Ренхевен. И ты же просила _меня_ рассказать. — Корво делает вид, что собирается уйти. — У меня ещё остались незаконченные дела...  
      — Не уходи. — Её голос дрожит. — Корво...


	4. Chapter 4

      Он часто видел её Сердце во сне, пока однажды, проснувшись, не обнаружил этот подарок из Бездны. Оно бешено пульсировало, будто запертая в нём сущность всеми силами пыталась вырваться из новой клетки.   
      Поначалу она молчала, никак не реагировала на него. Зная, что она всё видит и слышит, Корво лишь терпеливо ждал. Её первые слова были полны цинизма, издёвки и злобы. «Герцог Аттано... Смешно!» — то и дело повторяла она.   
      Постепенно она привыкает к нему, смиряется со своей участью... хотя всё ещё полна горечи.


	5. Chapter 5

      Она видит всё, но не может ничего предугадать, не может быть ни в чём уверена.  
      — Интересно, сколько я продержусь? Бедняжка Джессамина угасла через пятнадцать лет, но ведь моя душа сильнее.  
      — Кто знает, что станется со мной спустя еще пятнадцать лет.  
      Одиночество пугает её.  
      — Когда тебя не станет, твоя душа растворится в Бездне, а я ещё надолго останусь тут, запертая в этой ловушке.  
      Она снова обвиняет его в жестокости.


	6. Chapter 6

      Покои Далилы в Большом дворце он оставляет нетронутыми. Здесь всё, как и прежде: её эскизы, кисть со следами засохшей краски, картины, сребрографии, на которых она как живая, статуи, которые Корво тайно привез из Дануолла (ему повезло, что Эмили не знает _всей_ истории).

      Она покоится под каменной плитой с лаконичной надписью — в месте, о котором знает только он. Далиле это место не нравится.


	7. Chapter 7

      Но она обожает балы и приемы. Неизменно появляется рядом с Корво, когда он приветствует гостей, и шепчет секреты тех, кому он подаёт руку. Невидимая, бесплотная, Далила скользит меж гостей. Она не имеет силы в этом мире, но ей нравится её безнаказанность. На какой-то момент Корво теряет её из виду, но потом находит: её тень раскачивается на люстре. Далила заливается смехом, и Корво сам не может сдержать улыбки.


	8. Chapter 8

      Однажды он решается спросить её о Дауде. И Далила рассказывает. Как хотела вселиться в юную Эмили Колдуин, как придумала свой первый ритуал с картиной, как Дауд сорвал её планы и заточил в собственном полотне.  
      — Вечно в изгнании, вечно в заточении... — замечает Корво. — Разве тебе не хотелось обычной жизни?  
      Далила огрызается.  
      — Тебе всё давалось легко. Победа в состязании, титул лорда-защитника, покои императрицы... теперь целый остров. А мне приходилось бороться за каждый кусок хлеба!  
      — Месть ослепила тебя.  
      — Что ты знаешь о мести?!  
      — Я пощадил Дауда, — мягко отвечает Корво.  
      Они молчат какое-то время. На поручень балкона садится чайка и с важным видом принимается ходить туда-сюда. Корво бросает ей пару хлебных крошек, но птица с презрением отвергает их.  
      — Ты ведь хочешь спросить о нем, верно? — вновь заговаривает Далила. — Чувствую, как эта мысль занимает тебя. Где он, что делает, о чем думает...  
      — Ты видишь его?  
      — Отчасти. Слабый огонек то здесь, то там... Неуловимый. Как всегда. — В её голосе проскальзывает странная теплота.  
      — На что похожа Бездна для... для неживых?  
      — Отдельные вспышки, — мигом откликается Далила, — тусклые, яркие, ослепляющие... совсем незаметные. Мне никогда не увидеть полной картины. Мир слишком велик.


	9. Chapter 9

      — Так почему карамель? — прерывает Далила его мысли; её голос вновь обретает уверенность.  
      — Ею тянет с противоположного берега. Сегодня был праздник.  
      — Ох эти серконские праздники. Шум, песни...  
      — Танцы и вино, — подхватывает Корво. — Простые наслаждения, недоступные императрицам. Ты недовольна своей судьбой — но ведь ты могла быть свободна.  
      Корво поднимается со своего места.  
      — Иди сюда.  
      Тень Далилы вновь возникает перед ним. Корво протягивает ей руки, и Далила подносит свои призрачные пальцы к его ладони. Они не ощущают прикосновений друг друга, но со стороны это совсем незаметно. Корво перемещает руку на талию Далилы, приобнимая её словно партнершу в танце.  
      — Дай мне вторую руку, а эту ногу ставь сюда... Шаг назад, вперед, теперь поворот — нет, с правой ноги... Тебе придется подпрыгнуть самой, потому что я не могу тебя поддержать. Вот так...  
      — Ты понимаешь, как странно это выглядит?  
      — Угу. Теперь левую ногу чуть вперед и подними свободную руку.  
      — Если кто-нибудь увидит... Тебя отправят в Аддермир.  
      — Я танцую с невидимым партнером и говорю с механическим сердцем. Мне самое место в Аддермире.  
      Тень Далилы бледнеет: каждое появление в этом мире дается ей с большим трудом.  
      — Я слышу музыку... с того берега. Звуки гитары... и скрипки.  
      К этому времени небо над бухтой окончательно темнеет. Временами Корво засиживается до поздней ночи, и тогда они вместе ищут созвездия по звёздным картам.  
     Собираясь вернуться в покои, Корво отставляет бокал в сторону и берёт Сердце. Он держит в руке не живую плоть, но холодный металл, и всё же… Он никогда не держал так Сердце Джессамины. Не прикасался подобным образом к самой Джессамине.  
     Далила отзывается на его прикосновение. Её Сердце, странный механизм, вспыхивает различными цветами: чёрные, фиолетовые всполохи, напоминающие глубины Бездны. Удивительное смешение красок. Как художнице, ей бы это понравилось.


End file.
